reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Critchley's Ranch
|game = Red Dead Redemption |type = Ranch |territory = State of New Austin |region = Cholla Springs |inhabitants = Edgar Critchley |image2 = File:CritchleyRanchMap.png }} Critchley's Ranch is a ranch in Red Dead Redemption in the Cholla Springs region of the New Austin territory. It lies south of Odd Fellow's Rest and southeast of Ridgewood Farm. Background ''Red Dead Redemption'' Critchley's Ranch is a small ranch owned by Mr. and Mrs. Critchley. It is situated alongside a road and contains a farmhouse and a barn where livestock is kept. The surrounding land is too dry for farming and is home to roaming coyotes. The Critchleys raise goats and chickens along with two horses. A dog is also found at the ranch. Due to the location of the ranch only a few miles from Fort Mercer, it is prone to be a content place for criminals and gangs to terrorize, much to the Critchleys' dismay. Either way, they won't budge and continue to happily live their lives on the ranch. ''Liars and Cheats'' After downloading the Liars and Cheats DLC pack, the ranch becomes a gang hideout in Free Roam. As with the other hideouts from that DLC, upon completion the player with the highest score unlocks a chest containing the Explosive Rifle. ''Undead Nightmare'' This is the location of Silas Gaskell, the fifth missing person to be rescued in the Fort Mercer segment of the Missing Souls Side-missions. This area is surrounded by the undead, and as such it is advised to be stocked up on ammo when entering the ranch or its immediate vicinity. Layout The ranch has a simple farmhouse with a hitching post outside. The hitching post usually has a single horse hitched to it. There is an axe grinder nearby and an axe in a tree stump next to a pile of logs. Behind the farmhouse is an outhouse with a large crate next to it, while east of the outhouse is a corral. A fence runs around the whole ranch. There are lamps all around the ranch, including on the outhouse, barn, and one on the porch at the front of the house. A broken wagon sits next to the axe grinder. Animals The ranch is home to a number of goats and chickens, and plenty of skunks, armadillos, snakes, raccoons, and rabbits who sneak inside in the middle of the night to scavenge for food. The Critchleys also keep a scrawny looking dog. Also, coyotes might come and start going after chickens. Deer and bucks are also found around the vicinity of the ranch. Edgar Critchley can be seen playing fetch with the dog while out on the ranch. The dog will attack and kill any small animals such as rabbits or raccoons when they're on the farm. Achievements/Trophies ''Red Dead Redemption'' The discovery of locations in Red Dead Redemption count towards the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- ---- ''Undead Nightmare'' Rescuing the missing person at this location contributes toward the following Achievement/Trophy: ---- Related Content de:Critchley’s Ranch es:Critchley's Ranch Category:Redemption Locations Category:New Austin Category:Hideouts